


Won't Let You Go

by ivorydreams



Series: So Happily [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Social Media, live show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydreams/pseuds/ivorydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Louis are on the verge of coming out. Eleanor is trying to help and calm both guys. Harry gets shot during a live TV show consert... and well, actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in writing fanfiction. I mostly write random smut and those sort of scenes without much plot and lots of sex. But I'm giving this a go and hope someone likes it.
> 
> I don't pretend to know this is how the boys from One Direction, their families and friends, staff/crew/ management, act. I dont know them and this is made up from imagination.

"I just don't understand why we have to do this." Harry let his head fall on Louis' shoulder.

“We have to ease fans into it. I can’t simply break up with El and appear as your boyfriend the next day.” Louis explained, running a soothing hand down Harry’s back. “It’ll look bad on all of us.”

“I know.” Harry groaned, pulling back just enough to press a light kiss on his lover’s lips. “I just wish it wasn’t so complicated.”

“It’ll be over soon.” Louis promised.

“You’re on in ten!” one of the crew members yelled at all of them.

Right. they were performing in front of hundreds for the Today show. They had to leave their little world in which touching and kissing each other wasn’t frowned upon.

“I’m sorry boys, but it’s time.” Eleanor looked genuinely sad for having to separate the two boys.

“Louis has to walk me to my seat.” She reminded both.

Today was a different show. Their families were here so they had an area were they could watch the boys without being mobbed.

“Remember to look distracted and annoyed.” Harry said to her.

“It’s not that hard. Don’t get me wrong Louis, I love you, I really do. But I also have my boyfriend to think about. I’m glad this is finally going to end soon. It’s been many hard years.”

“I know. I’ll never know how to repay you for all you’ve done for us.” Louis said and Harry agreed.

“You can give me free tickets for your next concert. Mike has always wanted to go.”

“You can count on it.” Harry was the one who answered to the request.

“Now kiss so I can take a picture.”

“El-“

“Oh shut up, Louis. I’m saving it for when you two come out.” She held her phone up, waiting.

When they figured she wasn’t going to give in they kissed and she all but fan-girled over it. She was nearly as bad as Niall.

“You two are too cute.” She sighed placing her phone back in her pocket.

When the crew guy announced five more minutes, Louis placed a quick kiss to Harry’s willing lips, grabbed Eleanor’s wrist and speed walked to where she was supposed to be sitting.

They both winced when the fans awed and yelled how cute they looked together. All the while Niall tried to comfort a sad Harry.

 

Everything was going perfectly as planned. They had performed three songs and the fans were great.

“Now with their last song, ‘Best Song Ever’. It’s One Direction!” the presenter informed enthusiastically and the fans went wild.

Harry glanced over and saw his mother smiling proudly at him. Gemma was the same. He let his eyes shift to Eleanor and nearly smiled at her. She had a look of complete boredom and made sure she had some space between her and Jay.

Waiting for the music Harry turned his attention back at the crowd.

“Maybe it’s  the way she-” Harry stopped. The music kept going but Harry didn’t.

Louis first thought it was the microphone that wasn’t working, but Harry wasn’t even moving his lips.

Then the microphone dropped, making a loud noise. Liam signaled for the guys to stop playing. Everything  was quiet. Too quiet.

Harry’s head was down. Louis couldn’t take it anymore and walked up to him. Not caring that management kept telling him not to. There was something wrong with his Harry. He needed to figure out what to be able to help.

“Harry? You still with us mate?” Louis chuckled into his mic. Trying to ease everyone.

It didn’t.

Harry raised his head. Was that blood on his mouth? Did he bite himself? Louis wondered.

“Lou…” Harry managed before he collapsed.

Someone screamed and it took Louis a while to figure out it was him.

Harry was on the floor. His hand bloody from the wound on his stomach.

Louis was the first to move. He fell down on his knees and quickly pressed his hands on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

“Stay with me Haz. Stay with me.” He sounded frantic.

Why wasn’t anyone moving?

Oh. They were, Louis noticed glancing away from Harry’s face.

Niall, Zayn and Liam where struggling to get away from the guards holding them back. Their families were being rushed inside a building. Fans were running away and some trying to get closer, others paralyzed. Soon everyone was screaming. And there was a fucking camera on his face.

“Lou? Lou?” Harry kept calling. His voice small. It was a wonder Louis heard him.

“I’m right here, baby. Everything’s going to be fine.” He grabbed onto Harry’s seeking hand. Keeping the other pressuring the wound.

“Someone call a bloody doctor!” he yelled.

It was going to be difficult to leave the stage. There were too many people in the way and they needed help fast. Harry needed help fast.

“One is on its way. But we need to get you out of here Louis. The person might shoot again. You’re the center of attention. Its dangerous.” Paul tried to pull him away from Harry, but Louis held on.

He still hadn’t noticed his and Harry’s figures on the big screen for everyone to see. Hadn’t noticed the reporters giving live feed. All he saw now was Harry. The love of his life slipping away from him.

“I’m not leaving him.” He said sternly. Paul stared at him and then sighed.

“Then I’m staying too.” He got down on his knees and switched places with Louis. Pressing down on Harry’s wound. It wasn’t doing much. If he wasn’t treated fast he’ll die.

“No, no, no. Don’t close your eyes, love. Look at me. Hazza look at me!” Louis slapped his lover’s cheek gently. Startling Harry enough to meet his gaze. “Don’t give up on me. Don’t give up.”

“Lou, I’m cold.” Harry managed and with that Louis finally broke. He started sobbing, screaming things he couldn’t recall and cradling his boyfriends head on his lap.

“Help is on the way, love. You’ll be fine. Just hold on. I know you’re strong and you’re going to hold on. And we’re going to get through this and then laugh at how cheesy we might look right now.” Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curls. Smearing blood but not caring. He needed to touch, to keep Harry awake. Conscious. To not le his love die on him.

“D-don’t-“ Harry coughed, more blood leaving his lips. “Don’t cry.”

Louis couldn’t help the small laugh together with the tears as he grabbed onto Harry’s hand that was trying to wipe away Louis’ tears.

“You’re the one who got shot and you’re worried about me crying?” Louis shook his head and leaned as close as he could to Harry’s ear. “I love you Harry. I know you’re going to fight long enough for the medics to get her and help. Long enough to get well. Long enough to have our honeymoon in Paris.”

He whispered, knowing he had several cameras on him, that someone might be able to catch onto their broken conversation.

“Really?” Harry asked once Louis pulled back.

“Really.” Once away he brushed the curls away from Harry’s face and smiled down at him. “Now don’t talk. Got to save your strength. Just don’t close your eyes, okay? Keep listening to my voice. Can you do that?”

When Harry didn’t answer. When he didn’t make a sign of acknowledgement, Louis panicked.

“Harry? Harry?!”

“You told me not to talk.” Was his response and if he wasn’t on the verge of dying Louis’ would’ve punched him.

“You idiot!” and he couldn’t control the next wave of tears. Man, the reporters were going to have a field day with all the tears he was shedding. Everyone thought he was a complete asshole with no feelings and now here he was. A complete mess.

“Don’t scare me like that. Jesus. A simple nod would have sufficed.”

“Sorry I-” more blood was coughed and Louis wondered what the hell was taking the medic so long.

“Shh. No talking Haz. Stay quite for yeah?” This time Harry nodded and held onto Louis.

“Paul, we have to get him to a hospital. Now.”

“I know. The medics are probably stuck by the traffic or the fans or something. They should have been here by now.” Paul looked around. He took out his mobile phone and was giving orders for a car to be sent as near as possible to the stage.

Louis finally got up and went to the fans that surrounded the stage. He tried to yell at them to move out but his voice was merely at whisper due to the chaos. He saw a microphone on the floor and grabbed it.

“Everyone!” he snapped earning a bit of silence from the near fans and reporters. “I need you all to move out of the way. A car’s coming in and we need Harry in it, so please step back.” When everyone stood there, “Now!” they moved.

There was a honk and Louis ran back to Harry. Placing a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “You’re going to be fine Haz.”

Paul was now carrying Harry, Louis right behind them with his hand on Paul’s shoulder to not get separated in the crowd as fans kept closing in on them.

Soon they were inside the car and driving as fast as they could to the hospital. Someone must’ve called because they were waiting for them there. Louis wasn’t allowed to go further and he was sent to the waiting area. There he slid down on the floor and buried his face on his knees. Crying some more. He simply couldn’t hold the tears back. The love of his life, his beautiful boy, fighting death because some stupid person thought shooting people was right.

When he felt a hand on his back he jumped and noticed it was the boys. He was soon engulfed in a group hug.

“He lost a lot of blood.” He managed between sobs.

“He’s a strong lad, Lou, he’ll be fine.” Liam answered.

 

The boys continued trying to comfort Louis. Later their families came and they all waited for some news about Harry. Anne and Gemma were a mess, that was understandable. Jay held tight onto her first born, trying to calm him down. Eleanor had come but left. Deciding it was no use to fake a relationship and wished the best for Harry and Louis.

There were reporters outside and Louis was glad they weren’t allowed in. Apparently this whole thing was all over the news and everyone was already speculating about Louis and Harry. He guess that the raw concern and the way they had been talking had given them away. Nobody was confirming or denying anything. No one tried to ask him what he was going to do. Even management kept a safe distance. Trying to make the press leave and give some space to the grieving boys.

How can people be this cold? All they cared was for an exclusive. Worst thing was that they weren’t really asking about Harry’s well being. No, they kept asking if he was gay, if he was with Louis, how long it had been going on and why they had kept it a secret. And if someone asked about Harry, management kept saying he was being taken care of.

This whole thing was making Louis feel weak. He hadn’t felt weak and useless in so long. He tried to be strong, to play things off and try for things not to get to him, to protect his friends. But now, he could barely keep it together. His Harry, his boy, was in surgery and everyone refused to give them an update on how he was doing.

And about the person that shot Harry. No one had any news about them. No one saw anything coming. The damn person was smart enough to use a silencer but Louis wished for Karma to bitch slap that person for hurting his boy.

 

It was hours later that a doctor finally approached them. A sigh of relief passed throughout the whole group as the man informed that Harry was out of danger for the time being. That he’d lost a lot of blood and with a grim face informed that they’d lost him twice on the operating table.

Harry had died twice and Louis hadn’t been able to do anything about it. His boy, his love had died and come back. He fought to stay here with them, with him, with his family.

“He’s sleeping now. Its best for you all to go and rest. You can see him tomorrow. We’ll keep an eye on him, these next hours are crucial to his recovery.” The doctor informed.

Slowly the boys family started leaving. Niall, Liam and Zayn wanted to stay but Louis refused.

“Anne, Gemma and I are already staying. I doubt they’ll let all of us cramp around the waiting room. It’s okay. Go rest.” Louis had to pry their arms away from himself to make them leave.

“We’ll be here first thing tomorrow morning.” Zayn promised and it was enough for Louis’ stomach to knot. Zayn loved sleeping throughout the morning but he was willing to wake up early for them. For Harry.

“Thank you.” His voice sounded small.

“Don’t even mention it. Seriously don’t.” was his mate’s reply as they all gave him a last hug of goodbye.

“I- I, I’m going to go wash myself.” Louis looked down at the dry blood on his hands. The stains on his shirt were not going to come off but he could wash the one on his hands.

“Thank you. For staying with him.” Anne said with a tear stained face.

“I always will.” Louis gave his mother-in-law a small smile and left for the bathrooms.

There he washed as much blood off his hands as possible and then sat on the ground and cried some more. He had to be strong when he saw Harry, so letting it all out right now was a good idea.

He couldn’t help the sob that left his lips when he remembered the doctor saying that Harry had been dead twice.

Louis simply couldn’t imagine a life without Harry. Without his partner, without his lover, without the source of happiness that made him go on in life. Without the man he firmly believed he will spend the rest of his life with. The man he wanted to marry and raise kids with. The man he wanted to grow old with and watch their grandchildren run around the front yard.

Harry was his and he was Harry’s and there was no way anyone, not even the God’s, could separate them.

 

Louis was startled awake by a sleepy Zayn holding a cup of tea to his face.

“Thought you’ll appreciate this.” He handed Louis the cup and took a seat beside him.

“Where’s everyone?” Louis’ eyes roamed the waiting area.

“Anne and Gemma are with Harry.” When Louis jumped up, Zayn rapidly stopped him. “He hasn’t woken up yet and only two people at a time are allowed. They have been there for quite a while. Anne said to let her know when you woke up to let you in. Just finish your tea. You’re nearly falling off.”

He was right. He barely got an hour of sleep, Louis noticed as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Niall and Liam are with your mom at the cafeteria.” Zayn informed without Louis having to ask.

It was a wonder he didn’t choke on his tea. He was drinking as fast as he could. He wanted, _needed_ , to see Harry.

His needs were met when Anne and Gemma came out of the room. Luckily Harry was stable now. He just had to be in for a couple of days, but the danger was gone.

And when he entered the room and saw his boy on the hospital bed, his heart broke. Harry was a big person, but he looked really small right then. It made Louis feel as if he could gather him whole in his arms without a sweat.

He’d never seen Harry so fragile and it scared him.

Louis sat down on the chair next to the bed and held onto Harry’s hand. He stared at the monitor next to Harry, his heart beat was steady and Louis made sure it stayed like that. Harry wasn’t dying. He simply wasn’t.

And soon he was talking to his lover. Words were flowing out, talking about random things, hoping Harry could hear him and open his eyes.

Louis couldn’t know how long he sat there, talking, holding onto Harry’s hand, brushing his finger through his lover’s curly hair, just gazing at him, taking in how beautiful he still managed to look.

“I love you. I really, really do.” Louis said and kissed Harry’s hand. “Wake up already. _Please_.”

At first there was no response. His eyes were glued to Harry’s face. Waiting for his eyes to flutter open and for him to smile, to show those sexy dimples. To tell him everything was alright, that he was fine.

Then he felt it. Pressure in his hand.

Then slowly Harry’s eyes opened and a small smile appeared on his face.

“I guess we made it to the hospital?” was the first thing he asked. It made Louis roll his eyes and nod. Fighting back the tears.

“We made it.”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Louis was afraid he’ll go back to sleep, that he’ll pass out and never wake up. But Harry looked at him once again. Those beautiful green eyes meeting blue.

“I love you too.”

“What? You were listening?” Louis asked shocked.

“Yes. I love hearing your voice.” Harry informed.

“You were listening to everything I was saying?” Louis asked and continued at Harry’s nod. “And you didn’t think I was waiting for you to open your eyes. What is it with you Harry? Are you trying to kill me or something? I though you weren’t going to wake up.”

He knew it was a gun shot and not on the head. But he was still scared, okay?

“I’m sorry, Lou. C’mere.” Harry made grabby hands at him and Louis complied.

Then he was being kissed senseless. The feel of Harry’s lips on his again made him moan at the back of his throat, only encouraging Harry more. His tongue was memorizing his shape, his taste. Louis nibbled on Harry’s lower lip and then pulled back to kiss all over his boy’s face.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Louis kept chanting after each kiss.

“I love you, Lou. Thanks for staying with me. I seriously thought I was going to die back there. But you told me to fight and I did.” And okay, Harry wasn’t allowed to say those things. It was making Louis cry when he promised himself he wouldn’t.

“I can’t loose you Haz. I can’t.” his voice was breaking but he wouldn’t bring himself to care or be ashamed in front of Harry.

“And I can’t loose you Lou. Together ‘till the end, remember? Always together.” Harry kissed Louis’ hand and then his forehead and anywhere he could kiss with Louis this close.

“Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm also on:
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr: ivoryxdreams](http://ivoryxdreams.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter: @ivoryXdreams ](https://twitter.com/ivoryxdreams)
> 
>  
> 
> [wattpad: ivoryXdreams](http://www.wattpad.com/user/ivoryXdreams) (Not fanfic though).


End file.
